Main Page
|transparency=0.70 }} and a Marine officer serving under the 22nd Battalion of the . She is notable for her actions in the battles in the middle to end years of the Human-Covenant War, having carried out her duties with a selflessness that many of her fellow Helljumpers widely admired her for. For much of her military career, she worked with many heroic individuals such as , , and Roy Koel. In the final years of her service, she served under as well as her battalion's commanding officer, Daniel Lorente. In 2550, McKay was given the rank of and served briefly as the 22nd Battalion's adjutant until May 2552, when she disobeyed orders during an operation on and was consequently demoted to the rank of . Lorente and Silva's next-in-command, Captain Mizuki Katsumawa, were both Killed In Action during the , and McKay assumed the position of executive officer under Silva's command. She was with the members of the 22nd Battalion that escaped Reach on board the towards the end of the battle. McKay played a major tactical role in the ODSTs' operations during the and was tasked with a commanding role that would have under normal circumstances exceeded her authority. Nonetheless, she performed well due to her previous military experience and her own skills as both a tactician and a field officer. She led numerous successful operations over the course of four days on Installation 04, including the capture of a -held Forerunner butte as well as the commandeering of the Covenant . McKay was killed when she deliberately crashed the Truth and Reconciliation onto the surface of Installation 04, believing that Silva had become blinded with the prospect of glory in bringing the Flood-infested ship back to Earth and that he was unaware of the dangers of doing so. She died with every surviving member of the 22nd Battalion along with all hands on board, shortly before the destruction of Installation 04. Six months after her death, McKay's heroic efforts were recognized with her being posthumously awarded the Silver Star medal at the on . |legendary=Saulosian |heroic=Special Proficiency, Assault, Recon and Tactical Augmented Nonconventional-force, Fourth Generation Program }} |alt=Still curious? and Ask More! }} ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis and in need of an edit-specific help, check out the ' ' and ' '. * Questions? If you have questions you can post them at our community center, the Main Page discussion. ; Adding content * Want to try something out? Check out the Sandbox, where you can test out any of the wiki code. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. ; Talk and more... * Check out the forums to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say "hi". }} __NOEDITSECTION__